deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation/Transcripts
Below is a list of transcripts from various episodes in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Main Episodes Episode 1: Opening (オープニング) Note, there are no dialogue boxes in this episode Episode 2: Welcome! (ようこそ!) Episode 3: Why are you on this island? (なんでこの島に?) Episode 4: Morning girls' party (朝の女子会) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 Episode 5: The Guardian of the island (島の守り神) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 6: Secret Strategy Meeting (ひみつの作戦会議) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 7: The relationship between the two (二人の関係) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 8: Is not it a friend? (仲間でしょ?) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 9: From tomorrow... (明日からも......) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Character episodes Misaki Episodes Episode 1: Are You Leaving? (ゎた しでいぃの？) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 2: Self-Introduction (自己紹介) Episode 3: I Have To Show It? (見せなきゃダメ？) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 4: Is It Not A Flattery? (お世辞じゃないの？) Episode 5: I have to bite. (バイトもしなきゃ) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 ;Scene 7 Episode 6: Something! (なんかやだ！) Episode 7: Why don't you laugh? (笑わないでよ？) ;Scene 1 There is no dialogue in this scene ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Hitomi Episode 1: Sounds interesting! (面白そう！) Episode 2: Self-Introduction (自己紹介) Episode 3: Challenge！ (チャレンジ！) Episode 4: A spirited secret (気合いの秘密) Episode 5: It's fun! (楽しくね！) Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Episode 58 Episode 59 Episode 60 Episode 61 Episode 62 Episode 63 Episode 64 Episode 65 Episode 66 Episode 67 Episode 68 Episode 69 Episode 70 Episode 71 Episode 72 Episode 73 Episode 74 Episode 75 Episode 76 Episode 77 Episode 78 Episode 79 Episode 80 Episode 81 Episode 82 Episode 83 Episode 84 Episode 85 Episode 86 Episode 87 Episode 88 Episode 89 Episode 90 Episode 91 Episode 92 Episode 93 Episode 94 Episode 95 Episode 96 Episode 97 Episode 98 Episode 99 Episode 100 Episode 101 Episode 102 Episode 103 Episode 104 Episode 105 Episode 106 Episode 107 Episode 108 Episode 109 Episode 110 Episode 111 Episode 112 Episode 113 Episode 114 Episode 115 Episode 116 Episode 117 Episode 118 Episode 119 Episode 120 Episode 121 File:DOA XTREME VENUS VACATION Character's Episodes Marie Rose 1 【DOAXVV】 マリー・ローズ２ 自己紹介 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 マリー・ローズ３ お似合いの水着 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 マリー・ローズ４ 二人のヒミツ 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 マリー・ローズ５ バカンス自慢 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 ほのか１ ラッキーガール 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 ほのか２ 自己紹介 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 ほのか３ 新しい水着 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 ほのか４ 今度はバッチリ 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 ほのか５ おばあちゃんへの写真 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 あやね１ 楽しませてよね 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 あやね２ 自己紹介 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 あやね３ 荷物持ち 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 あやね４ 見てなさい？ 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 あやね５ ハプニング 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 こころ１ どこへ行けば 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 こころ２ 自己紹介 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 こころ３ 似合うかな？ 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 こころ４ また、言うてね？ 【エピソード】 【DOAXVV】 こころ５ かわいい、言うても 【エピソード】 DOAXVV - Kasumi Character Episode 1 占 ぃの場所 DOAXVV - Kasumi Character Episode 2 自己紹介 DOAXVV - Kasumi Character Episode 3 恥すかしぃ DOAXVV - Kasumi Character Episode 4 片づけなきや DOAXVV - Kasumi Character Episode 5 普通って・・・・・・ Dead Or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation Hitomi 50 lvl episode DOAX VenusVacation Marie LV60 Unlock サーバントの基本 DOAX VenusVacation KokoroLV60 Unlock 楽しんだ分 DOA VenusVacation Honoka50アンロック 大切なお友達 DOAX VenusVacation Kokoro LV50Unlock日焼け止めシーン DOAXVV luna の思い出を振り返る 順番３→２→１→４→５→６ Event Episodes Pajamas Party Episode 1: Pajamas Party (パジャマパーティー) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 2: Preparation OK (準備OK) Episode 3: God Skill Gamer (神技ガーマー) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 4: A friendly relationship (気の置けない仲) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 Episode 5: People who want to see (見てもらいたい人) Episode 6: A waste of worry (無駄な心配) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 First Rivals Festival Episode 1: Nyotengu Technique Swimsuit (女天狗のテクニック) Episode 2: I Can Not Sleep At Night (今夜は眠らせない) First Cover Girl Episode 1: They Are Cover Girls (二人はカバーガール) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 Episode 2: Because It's An Owner (オーナーだから) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 Episode 3: Santa's Gift (サンタのプレセント) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 4: White Christmas (ホワイトクリスマス) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 Omikuji Festival Episode 1: New Year Operation Conference (お正月作戦会議) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 2: Let's Make a New Year's Card (年賀状を作ろう) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 Episode 3: Reason for Daikichi (大吉の理由) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 4: Even Sueyoshi (末吉でもええかな) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 Episode 5: Because It's Okayoshi (大吉だから) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 Episode 6: Shared By Two People (二人で分け合うて) Mermaid's Favor Episode 1: Origin of Festival (フエスの由来) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 ;Scene 7 Episode 2: The Truth of the Story (物語の真実) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 ;Scene 7 ;Scene 8 Meeting Luna Episode 1: Messenger from the Moon (月からの使者) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 2: A Cool Space Person (カッコいい宇宙人) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 3: Cultural Exchange (文化交流) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 Episode 4: Work Friend (仕事仲間) Target Island Episode 1: Target Island (狙われた島) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 No Dialogue ;Scene 4 Episode 2: Unit conclusion? (ユニット結論？) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 First Valentines Episode 1: Always, thank you... (いつもの、お礼に…) Episode 2: This... Oh, my God! (これ…どーぞ！) Episode 3: Yes, I'll give! (はい、あげる！) Episode 4: There's no deep meaning? (深い意味はないわよ？) Episode 5: A little bit. (ちょこれーと) Episode 6: Sweet eats... (甘いもの食べて…) Episode 7: homemade, taste... (手作りを、味わって...) Episode 8: Thank you for your help. (お世話になってます) Episode 9: At ease...? (安心して…？) Episode 10: I mean... (わたしだって…) Episode 11: It's good for brain work. (脳の働きに良いのです) Episode 12: Let's make it a "pet" (「ぺっと」にしてやろう) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 ;Scene 5 ;Scene 6 ;Scene 7 Extra Episodes Episode 1: Would you accept that? (受け取って頂ける？) Episode 2: It's not a strange meaning... (変な意味じゃなくて…) Episode 3: Kokoro's Birthday (こころの誕生日) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 Episode 4: Sparkling Costume (キラキラな衣装) ;Scene 1 ;Scene 2 ;Scene 3 ;Scene 4 Episode 5: Is embarrassing... (恥ずかしいです…) Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 【DOAXVV】DOAX VenusVacation kasumi Valentine Extra Episode DOAX Venus Vacation Ayane Valentine SSR Extra Episode DOAXVV Kokoro Valentine Event Nyotengu Valentine Gift DOAXVV DOAX VenusVacationを無課金プレイ23「ヒトミのヴィーナスバレンタイン完遂」 DOAXVV DOAX VenusVacationを無課金プレイ22「マリーのヴィーナスバレンタイン完遂」 DOAXVV はじめてのVenusValentine エクストラエピソード(ルナ) Navigation boxes Category:Transcripts